1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to graphical testing. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to automated testing of graphical outputs of computer programs.
2. Background
A time consuming and expensive part of any software development is testing to insure that the developed software behaves in the expected and desired manner. Such testing must be repeated any time there is a code change in the software. This testing is particularly problematic in the context of programs that produce graphical output, such as business graphics, Gantt charts, etc. One problem with graphical output is that it cannot be tested in an automated fashion. Current testing protocols require visual inspection of all possible picture types that the software can produce against a master picture for the particular data set. This visual inspection is both time consuming and unreliable. The visual inspector may easily overlook small details of potentially very large graphic images. Additionally, such testing relies on the visual acuity of the particular tester, which may have high variability from one to the next. This further exacerbates the quality control problems of this testing regimen.